Once Upon A Sleepover
by Lainey
Summary: The guys crash the girls' sleepover, and romance ensues. (Someone tell me this isn't Digicliche.) Taiora, Mimoe, Kenlei, and Daikari. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything else in this fic. Bummer.  
  
  
  
Once Upon a Sleepover  
  
  
This is gonna be great, Tai thought, surveying the scene before him. He stood on the edge of his living room, and strewn across the rest were pillows, blankets, popcorn, and four girls in pajamas.  
  
"You can go now," his little sister Kari said loudly.  
  
Tai looked at her. "Yeah, sure." He turned to leave, overnight bag slung over his shoulder, and said over his shoulder, "Have fun, guys!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Go away," Mimi said, throwing a couch pillow at his head. He ducked out the door just in time to miss being hit.  
  
"Good. Now we're boy-free and we can have a proper sleepover," Yolei said, flipping her lavender hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What was ever proper about a sleepover?" Sora asked, throwing popcorn at her.  
  
"You know what I mean," Yolei said, eating the popcorn. "There are rules. No boys. Lot's of junk food." She paused and flashed a smile.  
  
"Thanks to our junk-food queen," Kari acknowledged, mock bowing.  
  
Yolei continued. "Sappy movies, no sleep, or not much, and of course, talking about boys." She squealed with delight and giggled, it being an area of specialty for her. The other three groaned and shook their heads.  
  
***  
  
Tai knocked on the door to Matt's apartment. TK answered. "Oh hey, Tai," the blond-haired boy said with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey, TK," Tai replied. "Everybody here?"  
  
TK nodded, stepping back, and opening the door wider. Tai walked in and set his bag on the floor. Six other boys sat in the living room: Matt, Joe, Ken, Davis, Cody, and Izzy. In a word, the male digidestined.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready?" he leaned over to unzip his bag. It contained several pillows.  
  
"I thought we weren't going until ten," Ken replied, catching a pink couch pillow.  
  
"We're not," Tai said, flopping down on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Oh," Ken replied. He sat back in his place on the couch.  
  
"TK, as long as you're up, you can put the movie in," Matt told his younger brother.  
  
"Oh, thank you for the privilege," TK replied. He took a video and stuck it in the VCR.  
  
"What are we watching?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Tomb Raider!" Matt cried.  
  
"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" Joe asked from an easy chair.  
  
"Watching Tom Raider?" Davsi asked. "Hell yeah!"  
  
"No, I meant ambushing the girls' sleepover," Joe replied.  
  
"What, are you saying you don't want to see Mimi in pink little pajamas?" Davis asked. Joe blushed.  
  
"He has a point, though," Cody spoke up.  
  
"Oh, you guys are no fun. Come on, it'll be a blast," Tai said, afraid his plan might fall apart.  
  
"You know they won't mind," TK said, sitting on the floor by Tai. "Much." He, Tai, Matt and Davis dissolved in a fit of laughter.  
  
"But seriously," Matt said, recovering. "Everyone loves a good pillow fight."  
  
"They will get over it, Joe," I zzy said.  
  
"Can you guys shut up? The movie's starting." All eyes turned to Ken, too stunned by his outburst to talk if they'd wanted to. "I-," Ken blushed at eh attention, and couldn't get out a full sentence. "You know, it's starting, and stuff." He motioned at the TV. The other seven boys again burst out laughing before settling in to watch the movie.  
  
***  
  
"So, Yolei," Mimi said, "I've seen Ken looking at you a lot lately."  
  
"Ken?" Yolei asked in surprise.  
  
"Why, who do you like?" Mimi asked with a grin.  
  
"Well," Yolei replied, blushing.  
  
"Good going, Mimi," Sora said, throwing a pillow at the pink-haired girl. "Get her talking about boys." At this, Yolei threw her own pillow.  
  
"No, go ahead, Yolei. Tell us who you like," Kari implored.  
  
Yolei turned to look at her petite brunette friend, and blushed again. "Actually it's, um....," she trailed off, then said very quietly, "Tai."  
  
Mimi gasped. "Oh, that's so cute!"  
  
Kari looked uncomfortable and turned away. Sora noticed.  
  
"What's wrong, Kari?" she asked teasingly, elbowing her in the side. "Don't like talking about your brother?"  
  
"Well, not exactly...," Kari answered.  
  
"But you and Tai talk about your love lives all the time," Mimi said. Kari looked up.  
  
"It's just he tells me stuff that I shouldn't go around saying," Kari replied.  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Yolei said. "I wouldn't want you to betray his trust. But he is really cute." She blushed again.  
  
"I don't know about Tai, but Joe sure is looking sexy these days," Mimi said rather loudly.  
  
"You like Joe?" Sora cried. "How adorable. You know, I think he was staring at you at the restaurant yesterday."  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked. Sora nodded. "Maybe I should say something."  
  
"You two would be so cute together," Yolei said.  
  
"I know," Mimi replied. She paused, and turned to her left. "Kari?"  
  
Kari looked up. "Hm? Oh, yeah, Mimi, I think you and Joe would look great together."  
  
"No, silly," Mimi said. "Who do you like?"  
  
Kari was completely taken aback. "Me? I, uh, um, why do you ask?"  
  
"We already discussed the rules, Kari. One is boy talk." Yolei stared evenly at her.  
  
The small girl let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, is that all. I thought you were accusing me-," she broke off, seeming to realize what she was saying. "No one. I on't like anyone." She looked down at er lap, refusing to meet the gaze of the others.  
  
"Liar!" Sora cried loudly with a grin. "Oh, come on, Kari. You gotta tell us sometime."  
  
Kari looked up timidly. "Promise you won't tell?"  
  
"Our lips are sealed," Yolei promised.  
  
"Davis."  
  
The voice coming out of her was so quiet, the others weren't sure they'd heard anything at all.  
  
"Did you say something?" Sora asked loudly. She has a knack for that, doesn't she?  
  
"I like Davis," Kari said louder. "But you can't tell him."  
  
Yolei looked at her puzzled. "Kari, we all know he's head over heels for you. Why haven't you said anything?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm scared." The other three nodded knowingly.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "So," Yolei spoke up, "Sore, you're the only one left."  
  
"Me?" the redhead squeaked. "No comment."  
  
"Not good enough. If I had to admit it out loud, so do you," Kari said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sora looked horrified, then surprised as her gaze shifted to the front door. Yolei briefly saw love in the girl's eyes before a voice called her gaze to the door, also.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!"  
  
It was Tai. Yolei looked from the boy to Sora, who ahd now carefully concealed her emotion. But the purple-haired girl had seen it. Sora was in love with Tai.  
  
Yolei vaguely heard the others arguing about Tai's early return, but was too stunned to pay any attention. Of course Tai would pick Sora over her. After all, everyone knew he liked her, and they were closer in age. Yolei realized what she was thinking, and almost laughed out loud.  
  
Okay, Yolei. It was only a lie so the others wouldn't know you really like Ken. Why should I be sad about this?  
  
She was still telling herself such things, and was consequently off guard when a horde of boys filled the room. A distant part of her noted that they were armed with pillows.  
  
***  
  
The boys had arrived at the door of the apartment at ten sharp, pillows in hand. Davis had suggested they listen at the door first.  
  
"So, Yolei has a crush," Davis whispered, nudging Tai with his elbow. The latter used a lot of his willpower to refrain from punching the younger goggle-boy.  
  
Davis Had turned back to the door, squeaked and nearly fainted at Kari's admission. "She actually likes me?"  
  
"Shut up," Tai whispered harshly, hitting Davis on the head. "I wan to know who Sora likes." Unfortunatley for him, Davis had chosen to hit back, and missed. He hit the door. Loudly.  
  
Tai quickly pushed the others out of view, and opened the door to cover for the noise. He stepped inside. "Hey guys! I'm back!"  
  
Kari walked up to argue with him, but he wasn't listening. He motioned the others, stepped aside, and laughed as his plan got underway.  
  
***  
  
Kari stared at the inrushing boys, mouth hanging open. Davis paused in frnot of her.  
  
"Kari, for all the times you've ever made me look dumb," he said, and proceeded to whack her upside the head with his pillow. She blinked at him in surprise, but still didn't move. "And this is for never telling me you liked me." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her shocked lips. He pulled back shortly.  
  
"Davis, I-," she said, but didn't get to finish because of another strike of Davis' pillow.  
  
"Sorry, Kari," he apologized, winking, "but you're the enemy and I show no mercy. I suggest running."  
  
The small girl took off into the living room and hid behind an armed Sora.  
  
"Get your own!" Sora cried, taking a pillow from Cody and throwing it over her shoulder to Kari.  
  
"Hey! That was my pillow!" Cody cried, ducking to miss a swing from Yolei. He turned and grabbed her pillow, and proceeded to beat her with it.  
  
"Look, Joe, you at least have to defend yourself," Mimi said over in one corner, hands on her hips.  
  
"I won't," Joe repleid stubbornly, shaking his head.  
  
"Ugh! You are so frustrating!" the pink-haired girl cried, launching another attack with her pillow. He tried to escape, but only managed to fall flat on his back. "Ha! You're mine!" Mimi yelled, pouncing on him and pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Fine, do what you will," he said, turning his head to one side and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.  
  
He makes it almost too easy, Mimi thought, looking down on him. Oh well, here goes. She slowly brought her face down, trying to keep her hair out of the way.  
  
The blue-haired, pinned down boy was starting to wonder what she was going to do to him. When he turned his head and opened his eyes, she quickly moved in and placed her lips on his. Joe's eyes opened wide in amazement for a moment, until he remembered he wasn't supposed to kiss with his eyes open.  
  
Relax, Joe, he told himself, and began to enjoy it.  
  
Mimi pulled away, and got off him. Joe slowly sat, watching her.  
  
"Joe, I-," she said quietly. He reached up and fingered a silky strand of hair. He remembered anew why he was so in love with her.  
  
"I love you Mimi," he stated.  
  
She looked at him like his hair was on fire. "You....what?" She shook her head, and a smile spread across her face. She began to laugh. "I love you, too, Joe," she said, pulling him to his feet. She threw her arms around him and enveloped him in another breathtaking kiss.  
  
***  
  
Ken watched in amusement from his perch atop the kitchen counter. He had never been in a pillow fight before, and found the whole idea ridiculous. He had seen the xchange between Mimi and Joe, and had quickly looked away. It made his heart ache even more for the one he secretly loved. But he couldn't have her. She liked someone else.  
  
No, not someone, he told himself, Tai. His eyes focused on the boy, who was relentlessly beating his younger sister.   
  
"Ken!"  
  
His attention snapped to the speaker. It was Yolei. Ah, Yolei, with her flowing purple hair, and sparkling golden eyes. She was being pounded by Izzy and Davis, and had no pillow.  
  
"Ken, help me!" she cried, fighting Davis for his pillow. She lost and went back to covering her head.  
  
Ken's heart leaped. She was calling to him! The navy-haired boy leapt off the counter without a moment's hesitation, and ran to her defense. He picked up a small couch pillow on the way, and whacked Davis over the head.  
  
"My hair!" Davis cried. "Ken, you're supposed to be on our team!" He stood, pillow in hand, not doing anything.  
  
"Sorry Davis," Ken grinned. He stole the other boy's pillow and turned to Izzy. The redhead was not there; Yolei stood in his place.  
  
"Thank you, Ken!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Ken wrapped his arms around her back, slowly, hardly daring to believe he was holding her. It's not the same, he reminded himself.  
  
The lavender-haired girl pulled back a little, and looked into his eyes. "Ken, promise you won't hate me for this?" He didn't have time to reply before she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Surprised as he was, he was not about to let the opportunity go to waste. He kissed her back, wrapping his hands in her long hair.  
  
She pulled back after a moment, breathlessly. He looked down into her golden eyes, and a thought crossed his mind. He frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered, puching a strand of dark hair from his face.  
  
"Before we came in, you said you liked Tai," he replied.  
  
Yolei's eyes widened. "You were listening?!" She reached up and hit the back of his head.  
  
"Ow," he said, reaching up to hold his head. "It was Davis' idea."  
  
She stepped back, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, you didn't have to listen!" She glared at him for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, okay. I guess it's not your fault." Her hands dropped to her sides.  
  
"But I don't understand. You said you liked him, but ehre you are kissing me," Ken said.  
  
"I lied."  
  
He looked at her. "You lied? You're not in love with Tai?"  
  
She grinned and stepped back over to him. She slipped her arms back around his neck. "No, I don't love Tai." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you."  
  
"Yolei, I-," he stuttered. "I love you, too." He leaned in to press his lips to hers.  
  
"Look out!" cried Izzy before crashing into Ken. All three landed in a pile, Yolei squished into the carpet.  
  
"Get. Off. Me!" the girl's voice squeaked from underneath Ken.  
  
"I'm trying," Ken said. "Izzy!"  
  
"Uh. I'm sorry," the redhead said, rolling off of the two. "Matt pushed me. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's all right, I guess," Ken said, rolling the other way off the flat girl.  
  
"You may think so," Yolei said, "but I want revenge!" She grabbed a pillow, picked herself up off the floor, and chased down Izzy, who was trying to get away. "Take that! And that!"  
  
"Hey, watch where you're swingin' that thing!" Sora yelled, as she was hit by a stray swing of Yolei's. The hit sent her backwards to land on some poor, unsuspecting soul.  
  
"Sora," said Tai's voice in her ear. She flipped over without getting off him.  
  
"Oh hey, Tai," she said, face to face with him.  
  
"Oh, hey Sora. Comfy?"  
  
"Mmm, quite."  
  
"Right. You mind getting' off me now?" He tried to pushe her aside, but she wouldn't move.  
  
"Aw, do I have to?" she grinned at him. "Just kidding." She pecked him on the lips and rolled to the side.  
  
"Sora....," he said, sitting up.  
  
She sat up on the floor next to him. "Yeah?"  
  
He looked at her weird. "You just kissed me."  
  
A horrified look came over her face. "I- oh my gosh!" She stood and ran down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Sora come back!" Tai cried, standing and running after her. He mad it to the bathroom just in time to hear the lock click. He pounded on the door. "Sora, come out. Please?"  
  
"No, go away," he heard throught the door. She was crying.  
  
"Sora, I'm not leaving until you come out," he replied, sitting down next to the door. "Or until you let me in."  
  
"Tai, look. Just go away. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."  
  
The boy looked surprised. "I never said it was a bad thing."  
  
She was silent for a long time. "You aren't mad? You don't hate me?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
The lock clicked. Tai took it as an invitation. He stood and turned the knob. Inside, Sora was sitting on the edge of tthebathtub, tearstained face looking at the ground.  
  
He closed the door behind him, and sat down next to her.  
  
Um, how come you're not all freaked out?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Let's see," he sighed. "How should I say this? We were listening to you guys in the hallway. Davis hit the door so I had to cover by coming in before you could tell who you like." He pause, collecting his courage. "I was hoping it would be me."  
  
She inhaled sharply. She looked at him and reached over to take his hand. "It is," she whispered. "It always has been."  
  
He grinned at her. "Yeah, same here."  
  
Someone pounded on the door. "Hey, whoever's in there, hurry up! I gotta go!" called Davis' voice.  
  
Tai and Sora rose, and left the bathroom hand-in-hand. "It's all yours," Tai said to Davis. The younger boy just stared as the couple turned down the hallway towards Tai's room.  
  
Davis came out of the bathroom a few moments later to find Kari waiting for him in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Davis," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch.  
  
"Hey Kari," he replied, sitting down by her. "So, you like the way the sleepover's going?"  
  
She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, "It's going great."  
  
"TP thought you'd be mad," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
"You know you don't have to call him that anymore. I'm already yours," Kari said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, in that case, it was Joe who thought it would be a bad idea. TK knew you'd love it," Davis admitted, sheepishly.  
  
She laughed. "Bet he didn't know I'd love you, too."  
  
"No, that'll probably come as quite a shock."  
  
"Yeah, quite a shcok," she repeated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
